A Mermaid Dream
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Jauh di kedalaman laut yang dingin dan gelap, ternyata duyung itu ada. dan dia mencintai manusia. "Kalau minum ini... aku akan punya kaki... dan bisa bertemu dengannya kan?" Fic ke sebelas. RnR?
1. A foot

Hai readersku tercintaa! #BUAK

Kali ini author kemabali lagi untuk mempublishkan fic baru dengan genre baru! Humor-Parody! Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu+PV 'The Little Mermaid-Megurine Luka'.

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Lucy H. & Natsu D.**

**Genre : Humor-Parody**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Banyak typo, garing, OOC, gak jelas.**

**A Mermaid Dream**

Jauh di kedalaman laut yang dingin, banyak hal-hal misterius yang belum ditemukan oleh manusia. Hewan-hewan air misterius dan langka yang belum pernah ditemukan, legenda-legenda misterius hewan air, dan cerita tentang putri duyung.

Jauh di kedalaman laut, semakin gelap, semakin dingin.

"Hey kau! Cepat berikan mutiara itu padaku! Akulah yang menemukannya duluan!" Ucap seorang anak laki-laki kepada seorang anak perempuan yang sedang bermain di dasar laut yang paling dasar.

"Gak mau!" Kata anak perempuan itu. "Aku yang menemukannya duluan!"

"Tapi aku yang melihatnya duluan!" Kata anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki itu menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya dan berenang menuju anak perempuan itu. Tapi anak perempuan itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dan berenang menjauh dari anak laki-laki itu.

Mereka saling kejar-kejaran, membuat ikan-ikan yang lewat kaget dan berpencar.

"Aduh!" Kata anak perempuan itu. Ia merasakan dirinya menabrak sesuatu. Mutiara itu jatuh dari tangannya dan menggelinding.

"AHAHAHA! Sekarang mutiara ini jadi milikku!" Kata anak laki-laki itu sambil mengangkat mutiara itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengambil mutiara itu dengan lembut. Anak laki-laki itu mengadah keatas dan terkejut melihat orang di hadapannya. "P-putri!?" Katanya kaget.

"Kalian memperebutkan mutiara ini karena mutiara ini cuma ada satu kan?" Tanya wanita yang dipanggil putri itu. Kedua anak itu diam, masih terpaku dengan sosok di hadapan mereka.

"Ayo kita cari satu lagi!" Kata Sang putri sambil tersenyum ramah. Kedua anak itu pun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong... siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Sang putri yang sedang mencari kerang besar di antara rumput laut dan karang.

"Namaku Romeo!" Jawab anak laki-laki itu antusias.

"Na-namaku Asuka." Jawab anak perempuan itu dengan wajah yang agak merona.

"Waah... senangnya punya teman baru... salam kenal ya, Romeo, Asuka." Kata Sang putri sambil tersenyum dan kembali memilah kerang-kerang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Anu... tuan putri—"

"Namaku Lucy." Kata Sang putri tiba-tiba.

"Lucy-sama... ada apa gerangan sehingga turun ke sini?" Tanya Asuka.

"Aku? Aku bosan." Jawabnya singkat. Romeo dan Asuka menatapnya heran. Bagaimana mungkin seorang putri bosan dengan kehidupannya yang serba mewah itu?

"Bukannya di sini jauh lebih bosan? Tidak ada yang menarik di sini... " Kata Romeo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya.

"Ada." Kata Lucy. Romeo dan Asuka melihat Lucy yang sedang memegang mutiara berwarna putih bersih.

"Mutiara? Bukannya hal itu mudah didapatkan oleh seorang putri sepertimu? Tinggal bilang saja 'aku mau mutiara', dan pelayan akan segera membawakan mutiara dengan kualitas tinggi ke hadapanmu... " Kata Romeo mencibir. Lucy hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Iya. Memang benar, tinggal bilang saja. Tapi aku tidak pernah tau betapa serunya mencari mutiara itu dengan tanganku sendiri." Kata Lucy sambil menatap mutiara yang ia dapatkan dengan mata sayu.

"Aku juga tidak tau kalau mendapatkan teman baru rasanya se-menyenangkan ini... " Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum ke arah Romeo dan Asuka. Mereka hanya tercengang melihat Lucy.

Lucy berenang ke arah mereka dan memberikan mutiara itu pada Asuka.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi ya... " Kata Lucy. Romeo dan Asuka menatap mutiara pemberian Lucy. Entah kenapa, mutiara itu tampak berkilau dan lebih berharga dari mutiara yang mereka temukan. Mereka sangat senang sampai mereka berteriak-teriak.

"Lucy-chan!" Teriak seorang gadis yang tampaknya lebih muda dari Lucy, didampingi oleh pengawal-pengawalnya.

"Oh, ada apa Michelle?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ada apa katamu? Tentu saja bahaya kalau kau turun ke sini tanpa pengawal yang mendampingimu!" Kata Michelle dengan wajah marah.

"Hehehe... maaf, maaf... " Kata Lucy sambil nyengir.

"Lucy-sama, wanita itu siapa?" Tanya Asuka yang bersembunyi di balik Lucy.

"Dia ini adikku. Michelle." Jawab Lucy. Michelle agak membungkuk untuk melihat Asuka. Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Hai! Salam kenal, siapa namamu?" Tanya Michelle dengan senyum yang ramah. Asuka pun tersenyum lebar dan menjawab, "Namaku Asuka!"

"Asuka-chan... kau lucu sekali... andaikan aku punya adik kecil sepertimu... " Kata Michelle sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Asuka diam. Dia gembira mendapat pujian seperti itu dari seorang putri.

"Michelle adalah adik paling kecil... jadi dia tidak punya adik... " Jelas Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo! Pulang! Asuka-chan, bye!" Kata Michelle sambil menarik Lucy berenang ke atas.

"Bye-bye!" Teriak Asuka sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Huh! Hanya kau saja yang kenalan? Aku diacuhkan!" Gerutu Romeo.

"Hey laki-laki yang di sana! Aku rasa kau cocok dengan Asuka-chan!" Teriak Michelle yang sudah agak jauh di atas.

Wajah Romeo memanas mendengar itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Asuka.

Romeo memalingkan wajahnya dari Asuka. "Gak papa!"

* * *

"Pangeran! Sepertinya akan ada badai. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke daratan!" Kata laki-laki paruh baya yang diketahui namanya Macao.

"Tidak. Badai seperti ini tidak akan menghalangiku untuk menemukan harta karun!" Kata laki-laki yang dipanggil pangeran itu dengan semangat.

Tak lama setelah dia berbicara, hujan mulai turun. Ombak mulai mengganas, ikan-ikan pun berloncatan keluar.

"Pa-pangeran, apa anda yakin mau meneruskan?" Tanya Macao. Pangeran mengangguk dan wajah Macao pun semakin pucat.

Pangeran itu berjalan ke ujung kapalnya yang besar. Ia menatap ombak yang besar dan saling berlomba-lomba.

"Pangeran, hati-hati... " Kata Macao yang mendekati pangeran dengan langkah takut-takut.

"Pangeran... " Panggil Macao sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba ombak menyambar perahu itu. Air laut memasuki badan kapal. Macao terhempas dan terjatuh.

"Pengeran!" Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati orang yang ia panggil tidak ada di tempatnya tadi. Ia berlari ke ujung kapal dan melihat ke arah ombak yang ganas.

"NATSU-SAMA!"

* * *

Lagi-lagi, Lucy pergi meninggalkan kerajaannya sendirian. Kali ini bukannya turun, malah dia berenang ke atas. Dirasanya aman jika ke atas karena di atas sepertinya sedang ada badai. Dia berenang ke sana kemari dengan riangnya. Tidak ada rasa takut sedikit pun dengan kail yang bisa saja nyangkut di rambutnya yang halus itu, atau jaring yang dapat menangkapnya hidup-hidup.

Lucy berenang dengan lincahnya. Dia tersenyum. Dia berenang denga kecepatan tinggi dan akhirnya menabrak sesuatu dengan keras.

Mata Lucy membulat saat melihat apa yang ia tabrak.

"Ma-manusia?!" Teriak Lucy sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Dia tampan sekali... kenapa dia bisa sampai ke sini?" Tanya Lucy. Ia menatap permukaan laut dengan gelombang laut yang tidak stabil. "Oh iya... kan sedang badai ya... apa dia tidak bisa berenang?" Tanya Lucy kembali menatap manusia itu.

"Ah! Kalau begini dia tidak bisa bernafas! Ngg... " Lucy berpikir sejenak. Sesaat setelah itu, wajahnya memerah. "A-apa aku harus malakukan itu?" Lucy menahan nafasnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manusia itu. bibir mereka mendekat dan kemudian menyatu. Oksigen Lucy ia berikan semuanya kepada manusia itu.

Perlahan manusia itu membuka matanya. Samar-samar ia melihat Lucy. Namun matanya tertutup kembali.

* * *

"Apa baik-baik saja kalau aku meninggalkannya di tepi pantai seperti ini?" Kata Lucy pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian Lucy ngesot ke balik batu dan menunggu seseorang menemukan manusia tampan itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, di atas tebing, lewatlah sekelompok biarawati sambil mengobrol. Salah satu biarawati yang berjalan paling belakang itu melihat laki-laki yang sedang terdampar itu dan turun ke sana. Lucy bersembunyi di balik batu.

"Hey! Hey! Kau baik-baik saja?" Kata biarawati itu sambil menepuk wajah laki-laki itu pelan. Tak lama laki-laki itu sadar dan memuntahkan sedikit air dari dalam mulutnya.

"Kau... " Gumam laki-laki itu.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku..." Biarawati itu tampak bingung dengan perkataan laki-laki yang baru ia temui itu tapi ia tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Apa ini...? kenapa?" Gumam Lucy sambil meletakkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kenapa rasanya seperti ini... ?" Lucy melihat laki-laki itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tapi untunglah... kau selamat... " Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum sebelum kembali ke alamnya.

Lucy berenang ke dasar laut dengan perlahan. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ia menabraknya, saat bibir mereka menyatu.

"AAH! Apa yang aku pikirkan!" Kata Lucy sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia duduk di karang dan merenung. Ia melihat ekornya dan mengelusnya.

"Kaki... " Gumam Lucy.

"Andai aku punya kaki... " Gumam Lucy pada dirinya sendiri.

"OOHOHOHOHOHO!" Terdengar tawa jahat seseorang dari dalam gua dekat tempat Lucy duduk.

"Hah?" Lucy menengok ke asal suara. Dari dalam gua, keluarlah seorang gadis kecil berpakaian serba hitam dengan rambut kuning pucat.

"Dia punya kaki... " Gumam Lucy sambil melihat kaki gadis itu.

"Heiii... kau mau punya kaki...?" Tanya gadis kecil itu. Lucy mengangguk.

"OHOHOHOHO!" Tawa gadis itu dengan angkuhnya. "Namaku Mavis. Dan aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu... " Kata gadis itu sombong.

"Tapi aku gak minta kaki ke kamu lho... " Kata Lucy.

"Ehem! O-oke, tapi kau mau punya kaki kan?" Tanya Mavis. Lucy mengangguk.

"Sekarang mintalah padaku!" Kata Mavis sewot.

"A-aku minta kaki... " Kata Lucy.

"OHOHOHOHOHO—"

"Bisa kau hentikan itu? berisik tau... " Kata Lucy.

"Kau mau punya kaki ya... aku bisa mengabulkannya. Tapi ada syaratnya... " Kata Mavis. Lucy menatap Mavis dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa syaratnya... ?" Tanya Lucy.

"Rambutmu..." Kata Mavis sambil menunjuk rambut Lucy. "Aku mau memiliki rambutmu. Potong." Kata Mavis sambil memberikan sebuah belati pada Lucy.

Lucy menatap belati itu dengan tidak yakin. Ia teringat dengan manusia yang ia selamatkan tadi. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya... " Lucy pun tanpa ragu mengambil belati itu dan menyatukan semua rambutnya. Dan ia memotongnya.

"Aah... rambut yang indah..." Kata Mavis sambil mengelus rambut Lucy yang sudah terpotong.

"Ini. Aku berikan padamu... " Mavis melemparkan sebua botol dari kristal kepada Lucy. "Kalau kamu minum itu, kau akan segera punya kaki. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Kalau mau, kau bisa memberiku lebih banyak rambut agar aku bisa memperpanjang efeknya..." Kata Mavis.

"Sebentar saja juga sudah cukup. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin mengatakan kalau akulah yang menyelamatkannya. Aku ingin... menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Sebentar saja... " Kata Lucy sambil menggenggam botol itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau minum ini... aku akan punya kaki... dan bisa bertemu dengannya kan?"

**To Be Continued**

JAAAAAAANG JAAAAANG!

Gimana fic ke sebelas author kali ini? Menarik? Bagus? Dan pasti gak lucu ya... oke lah, pas dipikirin

lucunya lucu banget. Tapi karena keasyikan ngetik jadi gak nyadar kalau udah panjang dan belum

nyampe akhir. Dan akhirnya dibikin multichapter deh. Dan kelucuannya yang cuma dikit

itu akan muncul di chapter 2.

Mau cepet Update?

Jangan lupa review! :D


	2. Until We Meet

Hai! Hai! Author udah update nih! Sebenernya ini fic parody author yang pertama, jadi maap kalo gak jelas dan kawan-kawan.

Ngomong-ngomong sekedar promosi, author mau publish 'Day By Day Team Natsu' seri terbaru nih... judulnya... liat aja nanti :D

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Lucy H. & Natsu D.**

**Genre : Humor-Parody**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Banyak typo, garing, OOC, gak jelas.**

**A Mermaid Dream**

"Kalau minum ini... aku akan punya kaki... dan bisa bertemu dengannya kan?" Tanya Lucy dengan wajah ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?! kau tidak percaya padaku!?" Tanya Mavis sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Topi penyihir yang kebesaran membuat wajahnya tertutup setengah.

Lucy menatap botol kristal itu.

"Ini. Sebagai bonus." Kata Mavis sambil menyodorkan sebuah gaun biru sederhana kepada Lucy. "Aku tau di dasar laut tidak ada yang menjual pakaian manusia... dan kau tidak ingin memberitaukannya pada saudara-saudaramu kan?" Tanya Mavis.

Lucy diam sesaat. "Dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Lucy.

"Kalau aku tidak tau segala sesuatu di dunia ini, termasuk pikiranmu, jangan panggil aku penyihir!" Kata Mavis sombong.

"Ya, sekarang pergilah... aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu... " Kata Mavis sambil berenang masuk kembali ke dalam gua-nya yang gelap.

Lucy berenang pulang ke rumah (baca : kerajaan)-nya. Dia tidak berkata sepatah kata pun pada saudara-saudaranya soal penyihir, mau pun kaki itu. hanya saja, rambutnya yang sekarang sudah terpotong tidak bisa ia tutupi.

"Lucy-chan! Kenapa dengan rambutmu?" Tanya Michelle yang kebetulan lewat bersama kakaknya.

"Iya. Kok jadi pendek begitu?" Tanya kakak Lucy dan Michelle yang paling tua, Erza.

"Umm... itu... " Kata Lucy gugup.

"Kau tau kan, duyung akan terlihat cantik kalau rambut mereka panjang dan terurai! Lagi pula mana ada duyung berambut pendek! Kau jadi tidak terlihat seperti seorang putri!" Kata Erza.

"Erza-chan marah-marah terus... nanti tua lho... " Kata Michelle meledek.

"Umurku sudah 200 tahun... " Gumam Erza. "Lagi pula sudah berapa kali kuajarkan kau untuk memanggilku dengan 'Nee-sama', hah?! kebiasaan!" Kata Erza dengan nada meninggi.

"Maaf Erza-chan... umurku kan baru 100 tahun... dan aku masih belum mengerti apa-apa... " Kata Michelle sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

**Lucy POV**

Erza dan kami memang saudara, tapi bukan saudara kandung. Erza adalah kakak tiri kami, sebab itu dia tidak terlalu mirip dengan kami. Ibu Erza sudah meninggal 200 tahun lalu, lalu ayah Erza, yang sekarang juga adalah ayahku menikah dengan ibuku dan lahirlah aku dan Michelle.

**Normal POV**

"Itu, tadi aku sedang berenang... lalu tidak sengaja rambutku tersangkut ubur-ubur dan kesetrum... rambutku kusut dan akhirnya kupotong saja... " Kata Lucy bohong.

"Beritau aku ubur-ubur mana yang menyetrum-mu?! Biar aku hukum mati dia!" Kata Erza.

"Ah, sudahlah... rambutku ini bisa tumbuh lagi kok... " Kata Lucy sambil tertawa hambar. Kemudian Lucy pergi meninggalkan Erza dan Michelle.

Erza dan Michelle saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Dia bohong... "

* * *

Lucy berenang ke permukaan. Dia bermaksud menemui manusia itu sekarang. Setelah bersusah payah ngesot ke tepi pantai, Lucy membuka tutup botol kristal itu.

"Apa aku benar-benar menginginkan kaki?" Tanya Lucy pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Kalau kamu minum itu, kau akan segera punya kaki. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama."_

"Katany tidak akan bertahan lama... jadi tidak papa... " Lucy pun meminum cairan di botol itu sampai habis. Kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di ekornya. Ekornya mulai membelah menjadi dua bagian dan membentuk sepasang kaki yang indah.

Lucy terpaku melihat sepasang kaki yang menggantikan ekornya. Ia mencoba menggerakkannya. Memang agak sulit, Lucy berdiri sambil bertumpu pada baru karang di dekatnya.

"Hei! Duyung!" Panggil seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah Mavis.

"Manusia itu butuh sesuatu yang namanya pakaian dalam! Kalau kau tidak menggunakannya, kau bisa jadi perhatian orang atau bisa jadi di sebut orang gila... " Kata Mavis sambil melempar pakaian dalam wanita ke arah Lucy. Mavis duduk di atas karang sampai Lucy selesai berganti pakaian.

"Waktu mu hanya 2 hari sebelum efek dari sihirku hilang, tapi kalau kau mau kau bisa memberiku ramb—"

"Sebentar saja sudah cukup penyihir... aku gak butuh waktu banyak-banyak kok... " Kata Lucy memotong perkataan Mavis. Mavis mengembungkan pipinya karena sebal.

Sementara itu di permukaan, Erza dan Michelle sudah dari tadi mengikuti Lucy.

"Erza-chan. Aku sangat mengerti perasaan Lucy-chan! Sebenarnya ia ingin selamanya berada di sisi manusia itu. tapi kalau ia potong lagi rambutnya, kan jadinya botak. Makanya dia tidak mau... " Kata Michelle sedih.

"Rasanya ingin sekali aku membantunya... " Gumam Erza.

"Erza-chan... ?" Erza dan Michelle saling bertatap-tatapan.

Sementara Lucy belajar berjalan, lewatlah 2 orang gadis, sebut saja Levy dan Bisca. Mereka sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu.

"Kau tau, pangeran akan segera menikahi wanita yang telah menyelamatkannya!" Kata Levy.

"Iya, aku sudah tau. Biarawati itu kan?" Tanya Bisca.

"Iya. Biarawati itu dari keluarga Strauss. Sungguh beruntung ya... " Kata Levy sambil tersenyum.

"Kapan upacara pernikahannya?" Tanya Bisca.

"Besok. Tapi hari ini mereka bilang akan ada pesta dansa sebagai ajang untuk memperkenalkan calon istri pangeran... " Jawab Levy. Dan mereka pun berlalu, melewati Lucy yang sedang diam dan tertunduk. Mavis menatapnya miris.

"Hey... " Panggil Mavis.

"Setidaknya... " Gumam Lucy.

"Setidaknya biarkan dia tau kalau akulah yang menyelamatkannya... "

Mavis, Erza, dan Michelle terdiam mendengar perkataan Lucy. Walaupun suaranya kecil, tapi jelas sekali kalau suara Lucy bergetar saat mengucapkannya.

"Kau... akan pergi?" Tanya Mavis.

Lucy melepas tangannya dari batu karang itu. ia berjalan atas tebing. Mavis menatap Lucy dengan tatapan miris.

* * *

"Pangeran, apa anda sudah menentukan pakaian mana yang mau anda kenakan nanti?" Tanya Macao.

"Iya." Jawab si Pangeran yang bernama Natsu itu.

"Pangeran... " Terdengar suara lembut memanggilnya. Natsu menengok. Dan ia melihat calon istrinya yang mengenakan gaun yang sangat indah.

"Kau sangat cantik memakai gaun itu, Lisanna... " Kata Natsu sambil tersenyum. Rona merah terlihat di wajah biarawati yang bernama Lisanna itu.

"Pangeran, sebentar lagi anda harus keluar dan menyapa rakyat... " Kata Macao sambil membungkuk.

"Aku pergi dulu... " Kata Natsu pada Lisanna. Lisanna hanya tersenyum mendengar itu dan Natsu pun hilang di balik pintu yang mewah.

Di balkon kerajaan yang mewah, telah berdiri Natsu dengan pakaian kerajaan berwarna merah. Dan di bawah balkon kerajaan, telah berkumpul seluruh rakyatnya termasuk Lucy. Lucy yang berdiri di antara kerumunan orang tentu tidak akan terlihat oleh Natsu. Lucy melihat Natsu sambil tersenyum. Kedua mata mereka sempat bertemu, tapi itu berlalu begitu saja.

"Rakyatku yang tercinta! Sebentar lagi kalian akan memiliki calon ratu yang akan menjadi ibu dari kota yang kecil ini! Datanglah besok malam ke kerajaan! Kalian semua aku undang dalam pesta pernikahanku yang besar!" Kata Natsu dengan suara lantang. Semua orang yang berada di bawahnya berteriak, tertawa, dan melompat ikut berbahagia.

Lucy berjalan menyusuri kota yang sepi sementara semua orang masih membicarakan pesta pernikahan pangeran.

"Besok dia akan menikah... apa bisa aku bertemu dengannya?" Gumam Lucy.

"Hey, Hey, jangan putus asa begitu... " Tiba-tiba Mavis berjalan di sebelah Lucy. Lucy tersentak kaget dan berhenti berjalan.

"Pe-penyihir?!" Kata Lucy kaget.

"Ssssst! Dasar bodoh! Jangan panggil aku penyihir di sini! Aku bisa dibunuh! Kau tau kan alasanku tinggal di dasar laut?!" Kata Mavis sambil menutup mulut Lucy.

Lucy hanya diam melihat Mavis yang mengenakan baju anak kecil. Layaknya anak-anak perempuan di kota yang tadi ia lihat.

"Manusia di sini tidak percaya dengan keberadaanku, dan kalau sampai mereka menemukanku, aku bisa dibunuh! Makanya aku tinggal di dasar laut... " Jelas Mavis.

"Hey... " Panggil Mavis. "Kau masih punya semangat kan?"

Lucy menunduk.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?" Tanya Lucy.

"Apanya yang aneh... ? Pada dasarnya manusia dan duyung itu sama. Yang membedakan hanyalah kaki dan ekor mereka!" Jawab Mavis.

"Apa kau bisa menemaniku di pesta dansa malam nanti?" Tanya Lucy.

"Temanku sesama penyihir sudah mati beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu... dan kemungkinan hanya akulah yang tersisa. Dan jika aku pergi bersamamu lalu ketahuan, penyihir akan punah... " Kata Mavis sambil berjalan memutari Lucy.

"Cinderella saja tidak ditemani ibu perinya saat pesta dansa... " Kata Mavis yang sudah berhenti berjalan.

Tak terasa sudah malam. Kereta-kereta mewah berdatangan dari segala arah dan mengeluarkan putri-putri cantik dan pangeran-pengaran tampan.

Lucy berjalan dengan langkah ragu-ragu menuju pintu masuk kerajaan. Pengawal memperhatikan Lucy dan hampir saja melarangnya masuk kalau saja mereka tidak teringat kata-kata Natsu untuk jangan memilih-milih orang.

Suasana di dalam sangat ramai dan mewah. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah yang pertama untuk Lucy. Di pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke 150 dulu juga sama seperti ini. Hanya saja undangannya pada saat itu adalah duyung dan ikan bukannya manusia yang terasa asing baginya.

Semua tamu undangan memperhatikan Lucy. Bagaimana tidak, semiskin-miskinnya tamu di undangan itu, mereka setidaknya menggunakan sepatu, dan Lucy tidak menggunakan alas bernama sepatu atau sandal. Mavis yang melihat dari jendela luar hanya bisa menepuk wajahnya. Ia lupa memberikannya sepatu karena dia sendiri juga tidak menggunakan sepatu.

Tamu undangan mulai berbisik-bisik soal Lucy dan akhirnya sampai di telinga Natsu. Natsu melihat ke arah Lucy yang terlihat canggung dan merasa kurang nyaman. Natsu pun berjalan ke arahnya. Saat ia sampai di depan Lucy, musik mulai dimainkan.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" Tanya Natsu.

Semua tamu undangan diam melihat Natsu, juga tidak berani menari duluan sebelum si Pangeran menari.

Tiba-tiba Natsu seperti teringat sesuatu. Ia membungkuk dan melepaskan sepatunya, lalu melemparnya ke Macao.

"Ayo... " Ajak Natsu lagi.

Lucy melihat kaki Natsu.

"Aku melepasnya agar kau merasa nyaman. Sekarang kita sama." Kata Natsu sambil tersenyum. Lucy pun menerima uluran tangan Natsu yang dari tadi sudah mengajaknya berdansa.

Lisanna melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Mereka menjadi pasangan yang paling mencolok malam itu.

"Lisanna..." Panggil biarawati lainnya, sekaligus kakak Lisanna, Mirajane.

Lisanna menggeleng. "Tidak papa... " Kata Lisanna pada Mira.

Natsu dan Lucy berdansa di tengah-tengah tamu undangan yang lain. Natsu menikmati musik yang megalun tapi tidak dengan Lucy.

"Kau berasal dari mana? Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Aku hanya melihatmu sekilas tadi dari balkon kerajaan... " Kata Natsu untuk mencairkan suasana diantara mereka.

"A-aku... berasal dari kota yang jauh... " Jawab Lucy.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa datang ke sini?" Tanya Natsu.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat... " Jawab Lucy asal.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai sepatu?" Tanya Natsu.

"Aku tidak punya... " Jawab Lucy sambil menunduk. Sekarang pangeran pasti berpikir seberapa miskinnya Lucy.

"Tidak buruk juga... berdansa dengan kaki telanjang. Bukankah tidak akan terasa sakit jika terinjak? Setidaknya tidak sesakit kalau kau menggunakan sepatu... " Kata Natsu. Memang, sesekali terdengar jeritan kecil laki-laki yang sepertinya terinjak oleh pasangan dansanya.

"Sepertinya kau pandai berdansa... " Kata Natsu memuji Lucy.

"Ah, tidak... aku tidak sepandai itu... " Jawab Lucy dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Walaupun sederhana, kau terlihat cantik... " Kata Natsu. Lucy memang mempunyai kecantikan alami dalam dirinya. Jelas saja, toh dia seorang putri.

"Psst! Psst! Pangeran! Pangeran! Sudah saatnya!" Bisik Macao.

Natsu melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Lucy.

"Maaf, sudah saatnya aku pergi... " Kata Natsu. Ia membungkuk hormat lalu pergi menuju calon istrinya, Lisanna yang sudah menunggu dari tadi.

"Semuanya dengarkan!" Teriak Macao.

Musik berhenti, begitu juga tamu undangan yang sedang asyik berdansa.

"Semuanya, terima kasih karena sudah hadir dalam pesta dansaku malam ini. Dan sekarang sudah waktunya untuk kalian, melihat calon istriku." Kata Natsu dengan suara yang cukup lantang. Natsu merangkul Lisanna di sebelahnya.

Lucy hanya diam mendengar itu. nafasnya terasa sesak.

"Besok aku akan menikah dengannya." Lanjut Natsu. Wajahnya mendekati wajah Lisanna, dan malam itu, di depan seluruh tamu undangan, di depan Lucy, mereka berciuman.

Lucy berlari keluar kerajaan. Mavis berjalan santai mengikutinya dari belakang. Lucy berlari dan berhenti di atas tebing.

"Saudaraku! Saudaraku! Aku ingin kembali!" Teriak Lucy sambil menangis.

"Hey, tidak usah menangis... lagi pula kau kan sudah tau kalau ia akan segera menikah..." Kata Mavis sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Tapi aku tidak tau kalau mereka akan berciuman!" Balas Lucy. Mavis tersentak dan terdiam.

Tiba-tiba muncul Erza dan Michelle dari permukaan laut.

"Lucy... " Panggil Erza.

"Lucy-chan... "

"Maaf... aku tidak memberitau kalian... " Kata Lucy dengan nada bergetar.

Erza menggeleng. "kami sudah tau... "

"Kau menangis karena waktumu tinggal sebentar kan? Maka itu, kami membantumu... " Kata Michelle. Erza dan Michelle memperlihatkan rambut mereka yang sudah terpotong pendek.

"Kami memberikan rambut kami agar efek sihirnya bisa bertahan selamanya, dan itu dikabulkan oleh penyihir-chan!" Kata Michelle sambil tersenyum.

Angin berhembus dan Lucy mematung. Mavis hanya geleng-geleng mendengar itu.

"JUSTRU AKU INGIN JADI DUYUNG LAGI SEKANG! KALIAN MALAH MEMBUATKU JADI MANUSIA SELAMANYA?!" Teriak Lucy. Gelombang ombak membuat Erza dan Michelle mundur beberapa senti.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Michelle dengan wajah polos.

"Manusia itu akan segera menikah besok, dan tadi, dia berciuman dengan calon istrinya, di depan dia... " Jelas Mavis.

Michelle menutup mulutnya. "How poor are you... maaf... " Katanya.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana... " Kata Lucy. Air matanya kembali berjatuhan.

"Bunuh... " Gumam Erza yang dari tadi diam. Lucy, Michelle dan Mavis melihatnya bingung.

"Bunuh dia!" Teriak Erza.

"Berani-beraninya dia menyia-nyiakan rambutku yang indah! Aku sudah merelakannya agar adikku punya kaki selamanya dan menikah dengannya, tapi dia malah mau menikah dengan perempuan lain?!" Teriak Erza dengan amarah bergelombang ganas, membuat Michelle terhempas beberapa meter.

Lucy memikirkan perkataan Erza.

Mavis hanya terdiam melihat tingkah ketiga wanita di hadapannya ini. Lalu ia melihat Lucy lekat-lekat.

"Penyihir, apa kau punya ramuan ajaib yang bisa mengembalikanku ke wujudku yang semula?" Tanya Lucy.

"Sebenarnya ada, tapi, ramuan itu sedang kosong, karena banyak duyung yang mencintai manusia dan bernasib sama sepertimu. Jadi ramuan itu sudah laku terjual." Jawab Mavis.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau punya pedang?" Tanya Lucy.

"Tidak. Tapi aku punya ini. " Kata Mavis sambil mengeluarkan belati.

"Lucy mengambil belati itu dan berjalan meninggalkan Mavis, Erza, dan Michelle.

Dia pergi menuju kerajaan.

Entah bagaimana, mungkin dengan naluri hewan yang ia miliki, Lucy berjalan menuju kamar Natsu. Di sana, Natsu sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Lucy menggenggam erat belatinya. Ia mengangkatnya. Matanya melihat Natsu yang sedang tertidur. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya dan suaranya agar tidak membangunkannya.

Sudah diangkatnya belati itu tepat di atas dada Natsu, tapi karena rasa cintanya yang besar, Lucy menjatukan belati itu sehingga membentur keramik.

Ia pun berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

Lucy duduk di tepi pantai, bersama Mavis dan saudaranya. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara dengan Lucy sekarang. Ia sedang serius merenung.

Keesokan harinya.

Natsu sedang berkuda bersama temannya, Gray.

Gray adalah teman Natsu dari kecil. Dia adalah anak jendral yang memimpin pasukan Natsu. Dan siang ini, mereka sedang bekuda. Dan entah karena apa, mereka bertengkar.

"Mau mu apa sih!?" Teriak Natsu yang ada di belakang Gray.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku bilang kudamu itu jelek?" Kata Gray sambil melihat kebelakang.

"Hey! Kau mau aku hukum mati ya!? Kuda ku ini kualitasnya bagus!" Kata Natsu.

"Hah! dia saja tidak bisa mengejarku!" Kata Gray.

Natsu memacu kudanya lebih cepat. Gray yang ketakutan seperti dikejar-kejar akhirnya meludah dan tepat mengenai wajah Natsu.

"Aduh!" Ringis Natsu. Karena ludah Gray tepat mengenai matanya, akhirnya Natsu tidak bisa mengendalikan kudanya dan terjatuh ke laut.

Gray berhenti seketika. "NATSU WOOOIII!" Teriaknya.

Natsu ternyata tidak bisa berenang. Ia sudah tenggelam dua kali. Sementara kudanya berenang menuju ke tepi meninggalkan majikannya.

"Hey, kalian dengar sesuatu tidak? Kayak suara orang kelelep... " Kata Michelle.

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya dan meyadari kalau suara ini adalah suara Natsu.

"_Dia tenggelam lagi?"_ Batin Lucy sambil geleng-geleng.

Lucy bangun dan berjalan. Air pantai sudah mencapai mata kakinya. Lalu betis, lutut, dan akhirnya ia berenang. Kemampuannya sebagai seorang duyung tidak sepenuhnya hilang. Ia masih bisa bernafas di dalam air. Tentu saja, ramuan dari Mavis hanya merubah bentuk ekornya saja.

Lucy menarik pakaian Natsu. Lalu melakukan _Second kiss _atau _Third kiss_-nya dengan Natsu. Seperti sebelumnya, Natsu membuka matanya sesaat. Lucy tersenyum ke arahnya. Lalu ia tinggalkan Natsu di tepi pantai, dan Lucy pergi begitu saja.

Natsu terbagun dari pingsannya. Ia mengeluarkan sisa air laut lewat batuk. Ia memegangi kepalanya.

"Wanita itu... " Gumamnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, menjelang pesta pernikahan.

"Pangeran, sebentar lagi kita akan menikah... aku sangat senang... " Kata Lisanna.

"Hey... aku ingin betanya padamu... " Kata Natsu. Lisanna diam mendengarkan.

"Apa benar kau yang menyelamatkanku?"

**A Mermaid Dream**

Lucy berjalan dengan gaun indah pemberian Mavis yang melekat pada tubuhnya yang ramping. Dan sekarang, ia menggunakan sepatu.

Kali ini, Mavis ikut bersamanya. Mavis mengikat rambutnya seperti ekor kuda. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning pucat memberi kesan lembut padanya.

"Kau tidak takut ditangkap?" Tanya Lucy.

"Selama kau tidak berkata apa-apa soal penyihir, aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Mavis tanpa menengok ke arah Lucy.

Dan sampailah mereka di sini. Di gereja tempat Natsu dan calon istrinya akan menikah.

Beberapa menit Lucy dan Mavis berdiri menunggu calon pengantin, akhirnya, musik khas pernikahan yang dimainkan dengan piano dimainkan. Lisanna berjalan memasuki gereja dengan gaunnya yang indah. Ia berjalan kearah Natsu. Pandangan Natsu tidak mengarah ke Lisanna, melainkan ke arah Lucy.

Setelah Lisanna sampai ke tempat Natsu, Natsu justru berjalan dan menarik tangan Lucy ke tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempatnya dan Lisanna.

"Dialah yang menyelamatkanku. Bukan kau." Kata Natsu. Semua tamu undangan tentu bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Begitu juga raja, yang sekaligus adalah ayah Natsu, sebut saja tuan Dragneel.

"Natsu! Apa-apaan kau ini! Siapa wanita itu?!" Tanya tuan Dragneel dengan suara lantang.

"Ayah, aku sudah bilang, kalau aku akan menikah dengan wanita yang menyelamatkanku saat aku tenggelam. Dan inilah dia." Kata Natsu sambil menggandeng tangan Lucy.

"Lepaskan wanita itu! kau saja tidak tau dari mana asal wanita itu, untuk apa menikah dengannya?!" Kata tuan Dragneel.

Memang ada benarnya perkataan tuan Dragneel. Lebih baik menikah dengan seorang biarawati, oh tidak, Lisanna bukanlah seorang biarawati lagi karena dirinya akan segera menikah, tapi ia punya status dan keluarga yang jelas. Tidak seperti Lucy. Statusnya tidak jelas di dunia manusia ini.

"Tapi ayah!" Teriak Natsu.

"Bawa wanita itu pergi dari sini! Dan kurung dia!" Perintah tuan Dragneel kepada pengawalnya. Tangan Lucy pun diborgol dengan kuat.

Mavis yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke depan dan menghancurkan borgol di tangan Lucy dengan sihirnya. Dan ia segera menarik tangan Lucy keluar gereja. Dan semua tercengang melihat itu.

"LUCY!" Natsu berteriak sekuat tenaga dan berusaha untuk mengejar Lucy, tapi ia ditahan oleh beberapa pengawalnya.

"LUCY! LUCY!" Teriak Natsu.

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy! Bangun!" Teriak Natsu yang membangunkan Lucy yang sedang tertidur di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Ngg... ?" Lucy membuka matanya perlahan.

"Lucy. Sudah sore. Dan kau belum mandi, atau memasak makan malam... " Kata Natsu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Pangeran!" Teriak Lucy sambil menggenggam tangan Natsu. Natsu yang kaget membanting tangan Lucy dengan jijik.

"Apaan sih, bangun-bangun langusng teriak pangeran! Emangnya kau mimpi apa?!" Tanya Natsu dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Ng? Hah?" Lucy baru sadar sepenuhnya dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Hah! sudah jam 6?! Aku masak dulu!" Lucy langsung berlari ke dapur.

"Aneh... " Gumam Natsu.

"Jadi itu tadi hanya mimpi... ?" Gumam Lucy di depan kompor dengan penggorengan di atasnya.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**

Asiiiik! Udah selesai! To be continued? Maksudnya apa? Pasti readers bertanya-tanya kan?

Yaaa ternyata Lucy cuma mimpi... kalo gak mimpi, gak mungkin judulnya A Mermaid Dream, kan?

Lanjutannya akan di pisah ke judul yang sama, yaitu A Mermaid Dream 2! Soalnya Lucy udah bangun dan gak langsung tidur lagi! #PLAK

Oke, ini panjang banget di banding sama chapter 1. Dan maaf kalo alur dan ceritanya gak sesuai... soalnya author cuma dapter referensi dari PV Megurine Luka, dan ingatan author seadanya... males cari... hehehe... :D

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


End file.
